Winlaleah Martine
|fgcolor= |image=Leah_Martine.jpeg |imgsize= |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Light brown |eyes=Brown |faction= Terran Dominion :Ghost Program (formerly) ::Team Red (2501) ::Team Purple (2501—?) : Project Blackstone (February 2, 2505—May 16, 2505) |job=Ghost (formerly) Xenobiologist |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Winlaleah A. "Leah" Martine is a terran and scientist and former ghost. Biography Ghost Academy ]] In 2501, Martine was a ghost trainee and member of Team Red. She sometimes displayed anger towards her rivals in Team Blue, especially after Nova Terra revealed Dylanna Okyl's previously secret crush on Gabriel Tosh. During a martial arts showdown between the two teams, Martine shouted at teammate Aal Cistler to beat up Kath Toom. During another showdown, she and teammate Andie Dessai tried to pin down Nova so Okyl could confront her. As they did so, they were ambushed by fourth-class trainees Kath Toom and Delta Emblock. Martine and Dessai easily defeated them. However, rival Lio Travski used his technopathic abilities to activate a group of abandoned SCVs, capturing Martine and the others.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. Upon the anniversary of the Fall of Tarsonis, Teams Red and Blue were combined into Team Purple under the leadership of Gabriel Tosh. The team was sent on a training mission to The Baker's Dozen. The team made it back to the Ghost Academy with a quartet of Old Family heirs, but Emperor Arcturus Mengsk ordered them memory wiped. The ghosts were left with the belief that the mission had been canceled.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. At some point in her training, Martine suffered a crippling knee injury which prevented her from becoming a ghost.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-03-29 She had to walk with a cane.Project Blackstone Tweets. Cameron Dayton's Twitter, accessed on 2013-05-20 Project Blackstone In 2504, Martine, now a xenobiologist, was assigned to Project Blackstone. Dr. Helek Branamoor opposed her appointment, but her assignment to the project was ordered by the top ranks of the Dominion. She was polite to Adjutant 33-27 V3.1974, but complained that her equipment was not optimally located. Martine did a dissection on protoss specimen AP-03, but Dr. Warren Held criticized her report for anthropomorphizing them. While doing so, he revealed his own biases. When she criticized him for that, he told her to do the analysis again. She would also communicate more pleasantly with an imprisoned researcher of the protoss, Jake Ramsey, but their relationship turned sour as Ramsey was opposed to the brutal treatment of the protoss test subjects. Sometime later, while talking to her, he found he could listen to her distressful thoughts. Ramsey blacked out momentarily. Martine asked if he was alright. He said he could hear her screams. She was confused because she had done so in her mind, and not even aimed at him. Then Martine realized she had never told him nor anyone else at Project Blackstone her full name. Ramsey addressed her as "Winlaleah."Project Blackstone Crew Tweets, Cameron Dayton's Twitter. Accessed on 2013-03-22 Martine was later injured when Dr. Held suffered a nervous breakdown and attacked her. In retalliation she psionically tossed him into the wall, and Red Quinton arrived to incapacitate the mentally unstable Held. However, Ramsey confided in Dr. Talen Ayers that he suspected Martine deliberately pushed Dr. Held to his limit because she could no longer deal with his unstable personality. Either way, Martine was placed in charge of the project's protoss research. After Dr. Warren Held released a group of zerglings into the facility and the scientists attempted to escape, Martine told her colleagues that she would clear a path for them. However, she sealed the shuttle bay door behind her, and took the transport vessel for herself, abandoning the others and escaping the facility. References Category:Terran Ghost Academy characters Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran ghosts Category:Terran scientists